the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SmithAndGillan/Boarding School - 3.10 (Season Finale)
If you missed the one before then click here ---- Callum:So the plan? Emma:I'm thinking we just continue with the operation because this may not come again? Callum:Yes! Ok now move out *sees Ell* Ell come on Ell:Yep coming *goes* Soon Rachel:Ok seriously idk where I am going..someone tell me? Alba:This way? Bailey:We need to find El- *sees Callum* HIDE! *they all hide* Ell:Callum,I need to find Emma for something? Callum:Be quick *him and the rest go* Ell:Bailey where a- AH! Bailey! Bailey:ELL! *they hug* Rachel:*clears throat* So you're Ell,I'm Rachel his girlfriend! Ell:Ok? Arjun:And the plot thickens.. *Rachel hits Arjun* Arjun:OW! Liv:GUYS! We have to get back? Haley:Like now! Ell:What about the others? The Prime Minister? Bailey:Isn't it part of history? Corrin:Bailey that's murder! Marie:Did we mention all the people involved get killed and if it wasn't for us you would of been killed! Jambie:SO TRUE! Bailey:FIne! Dan:Wait plan? Nakiyah:We can't just go through and stop it,we could get killed? Arjun:Oh uh.. Tyler:We haven't got much time, we learnt they killed him 2 hours from now! Bailey:LETS GO! *they go* Ell:Back Callum! Callum:So where you been? Ell:I told you, to Emma? Callum:She came back half an hour ago and she never mentioned you once? Where have you been? Ell:Well uh.. Callum:WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! Ell:No where.. Callum:Take her! Ell:Leave me alone *she is grabbed and taken away dropping her walkie talkie* Bailey:NO they got her Callum:*through walkie talkie* and I would love to know who this is? Bailey is that you? Bailey:Well uh.. Callum:We have Ell,you're girlfriend Rachel:HOLD UP! I'm his girlfriend Alaisia:Calm down dude! Rachel:Well we all know I love him! Alaisia:yeah.. Callum:We will give you 10 minutes to round your troops and come here or Ell gets it.. *walkie talkie goes off* Bailey:NO!!!!!! Tyler:What happend? Bailey:They got Ell! Marie:NO! Nakiyah:THIS IS HORRIBLE! Jade:Surely there is something we can do? Alba:Bailey? What do we do? Bailey:We're all going to him? Arjun:What? Why? Bailey:What he wants! Haley:That means he wins Jambie:We want to win not him.. Liv:We have to do something.. Bailey:THEY GOT ELL! WHAT CAN WE DO? Dan:He's right? Tyler:We won't just give up? Corrin:We have too..what choice do we have? Marie:NO!!!! Rachel:THis can't happen.. Alaisia:We should go! Bailey:Yeah.. *they all go* Callum:So it's just you and me.. and soon you're friends.. Ell:LEAVE THEM ALONE! Callum:Stupid girl.. *walks off* Ell:Emma..help me? Emma:I can't *walks off* *soon they come* Arjun:HEllo! Ell:GUYS LEAVE NOW! Callum:Shut her up! Well hello..I'm Callum if you never knew and this is my team. Bailey:STOP THIS NOW! Callum:How about..A BIG FAT NO! *Bailey prances at him but is held back* Callum:*laughs* so funny aren't you? Alaisia:What have we even done to you? Callum:You just had to come and disrupt everything..the minute I saw you Bailey,Alba,Arjun I knew something was up so I knew I had to prepare for it..so this is my team EXTENDED! Dan:But what about everything else..the orb or the doll? ELl:What Doll..orb? Callum:Doll? You mean this one *shows* Arjun:YES! Ell:That was my doll..the only thing my parents gave to me? Alba:What? But how did it make a portal and stuff.. Callum:That doll is Ell's life force..it was made when Ell was having her mind change..since her mind was weird and didn't react well she almost died. Bailey:WHAT? Callum:We saw the doll was her only thing she had from her parents so we used that for her life source since she is emotionally linked to it..so everything is stored in there? Haley:What about the orb? Tyler:You mean that one? *they see the orb* Liv:You have one? Callum:No.. I found it when I was a kid in my back-garden. Emma:He thought it was a comet crashed into his garden but it was that.. Alba:Wow.. Jade:Anyway let her go.. Callum:like I said NO! Arjun:All right.. RUN!!!!!!!!!! *they all run off and rescue Ell and grab the orb* Callum:GET THEM! *they chase after them* Ell:We can't stop the attack or we die... Haley:Just jump through the orb.. Emma:GO I WILL COVER YOU! Ell:OMG TY EMMA! Emma:Go Ell:I'm comign too *soon they go through* Callum:NO!!!!!!!!!! Present Day Arjun:Are we back? Alba:YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *they all cheer* Dan:So the new year! EEK! *they all go into the house* THE END! (Of the season) ---- Hope you enjoyed it and season 4 soon! Category:Blog posts